


She's There Waiting For Me

by mulderitsclaire



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, MSR, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, Sculder, beyondthesea, thexfiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderitsclaire/pseuds/mulderitsclaire
Summary: Then he felt an idea arise from the depths of his heart, and it made it pound violently. Mulder wondered what his medical doctor partner thought of his heart’s current, deniably obvious, condition, but she seemed to pay no mind, probably out of politeness.





	She's There Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited grammar, structure, and minor details on 11-21-19*
> 
> Cute lil' drabble I cooked up last night on a whim. I've got some novels coming up though ;)

Mulder turned the key in the ignition and the once staticy, incoherent radio started to bellow “Beyond the Sea,” smoothly. Scully felt the bittersweet sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach. She reached out to change it, but Mulder put his hand in front of the knob, “Wait, Scully I love this song.” 

She fell back against her seat, and groaned, so Mulder turned it down and looked at her, “What’s wrong?” 

She licked her lips, and looked at him whispering, “Nothing, I’m fine,” but he could see the slight shaking of her hands, and the glassy overcast of her eyes. He turned the radio all the way down this time and faced towards her, “What, what is it? Please tell me,” he pleaded as he picked up one of her hands and ran his fingers across its wrist. 

Scully grasped for his hand and started to cry. His eyes widened with concern, and he acted without thinking by pulling her to himself in a hug, “Oh, Scully, it’s okay. I’m here,” he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

She cried into his chest, as he squeezed her tightly. Mulder decided to scoot his seat back so he could pull her into his lap. She allowed him to lift her across the center console, and instantly melted into his arms. 

Mulder spoke to her gently, feeling his own eyes beginning to grow damp, “You’re safe, I’m here. I’ve got you, Scully,” her body shook against his enveloping arms as he promised her, “Dana, I’ve got you.” 

He kissed the top of her head, and held his warm lips in place. Several minutes passed before she began to breathe steadily again. She hiccuped over her retreating sobs, and he smoothed his hand down her hair. He expected her to move away from him quickly and retreat back into her shell, but he was relieved when she sighed happily instead, and mumbled, “Thank You, Mulder.” 

She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her forehead with his affirmation, “I’m always here for you. Always.” 

Scully hummed in response, “You’re sweet,” as she placed a kiss to his breast bone. Mulder stroked her back lovingly, and he felt the tension leaving her body like rain drops sliding down a windshield. Her feet had fallen asleep beneath her, so she moved them out from underneath her rear. She slid them down on top of his. Untangling herself from his arms and tossing her heels into the floorboard of the empty passenger sear floor. She took and deep breath. 

Then, to Mulder’s surprise, slowly rewrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled her nose against him, breathing in his sweet and sweaty, scent. 

He smiled at her actions, she trusted him. He was holding her in his lap, and it was the most intimate they had ever been yet it felt like the easiest, most natural thing that he had ever done. 

And he knew that he loved her. 

His heart sped up its rhythm against her eardrum. 

A solid, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. He felt her smile against his shirt. What was this moment? Did it mean something deeper than a friendly hug? He sure as hell thought so because his palms were sweating and his breath was caught in his throat. 

He ran his hands through the hair at her neck, and pushed it away from her face. Feeling the warmth and stickiness of her tear covered cheeks, he wiped them away with his soft jacket sleeve. Knowing Scully, she would have to come clean on her own, she wouldn’t just tell Mulder how she felt, and he knew better than to try and pry her admission out. 

She was extremely reserved and guarded, and he wondered nearly every day who had made her that way. She squirmed against him, and then lifted her face towards his, “Mulder that was my mother and father’s wedding song, and it was played at his funeral.” 

He mouthed _oh_ and continued to run his fingers through her hair like you’d stroke a puppy, tenderly, languidly, “I’m sorry, I had no idea. It used to be one of my mother’s favorites. We’d dance to it in the kitchen...when Samantha was still there.” 

She smiled up at him and tilted her head to the side sympathetically, “That’s lovely, Mulder.” 

Letting her soft locks pass through his fingertips like smooth grains of sand, he smiled back at her. 

Suddenly he felt an idea arise from the depths of his heart, which it made it pound violently. He wondered what his medical doctor partner would think of his heart’s current, deniably obvious, condition, but she seemed to pay no mind. However, most likely out of politeness. 

He opened the door, and whispered, “Come ‘ere, Scully.” 

She shot him a raised brow, but slid out elegantly, planting her stockinged feet on the concrete of the sidewalk. They were in the middle of Georgia, in a sweet city, one with brick buildings that housed tiny insurance offices, bookstores, and cute cafes. The sun was setting behind the row of shops, and he stepped out behind her. 

Scully gasped when he pulled her to him, placing his hand in hers, and the other on her shoulder. 

Her shock melted into tranquility quickly as she felt his warm, solid chest again, and the sparks flying off of the skin he touched. Her palms began to sweat, and her heart began to stutter along with her mind. _What? Really? Here? Right now? Wow_ … her urge to pull away to run and hide was squelched the second she heard him start to hum. 

He sung the words to her in his syrupy, honey-rich, voice, “Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere there waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sand, and watches the ships that go sailing…” he crooned into her ear. 

His singing voice was beautiful, and it soothed every inch of her, she felt warm and fuzzy, as he sang to her on a sidewalk, swaying her back and forth gracefully.


End file.
